SasuXSaku Winter
by Littlecupoframen
Summary: Its been snowing all winter! The Uchiha family wants to go and play, how will Sasuke react to that? SasuxSaku oneshot! OC


**Uchiha Winter**

**One Shot**

**Disclaimers:**__

_I dont own Naruto Sakura and Sasuke (they belong to Kishimoto)_

_if I did : They would wear dresses and play "Tea party with Gaara's teddy bear! _

I own my OC "Tori"

Sasuke : Age 22

Sakura: Age 21

Tori: Age 5

_This is my first story so please take it easy.. thanks!~~_

" " _= Talking_

_` ` = Thinking/thoughts _

_* = Actions_

It was a day like any other, The birds are singing, sound of children laughter and the sun was shining!

.

.

.Well, that was LAST season..

now: its WINTER! And it was snowing .HARD.

Little Tori uchiha was sleeping in her bed all nice and cozy. Until she felt oddly,cold?

Tori woke up from her slumber and started shaking..

`w-why is it so COLD!?` she thought while shaking, keeping her self warm.

She quickly jumped out of her bed. Ran straight towards her window. Looked outside....

" HOLY COW!! ITS SNOW!!" Tori said while rapidly jumping up and down like some crazy person.

Suddenly, she stopped and had a wide grin on her face " I'm gonna get dressed! Teehee~~"

**In Sasuke & Sakura's room**

*SNNOOREE!*

"mm..."

***SNNOOREE!***

"Sasuke..?"

***SNNOOREE!!***

Sakura woke up. Irritated. Looking at her sleeping husband beside her who is !

"sigh..Sasuke I **cant** sleep with you snoring!" she said in a tired groan.

.

.

.

` whew.. finally he stopped..` and Sakura went back to sleep.

Too late...

***Crash!***

The married couple WOKE up in shock to see their daughter jumping on their bed. Screaming! (happily of course)

"ITS SNOWING ITS SNOWING!!" Tori shouted..rather loudly while pointing to the nearest window.

Sasuke looked at his happy child, Her big green eyes full of joy and her messy raven hair in a blue toque, oh what a wonderful sight...if only she woken them up at a LATER time!

"Wha- what time is it?!" Sasuke said drowsily, he looked at the clock on their table beside the bed. He froze.

"7:00AM!?" He said rather shocked (Normally he would wake up around the afternoon on weekends.)

Sakura looked at him as it wasn't a big deal.

"Yeah, Yeah!" Tori said while she nodded her head wildly.

"Tori, keep on nodding your head like that and you'll snap it off!" Sakura said with a chuckle.

"Ok Kaa-san!~~"

`Kami..I **wonder why she's so hyper` **Sasuke thought sarcastically while looking at Sakura.

Later, after some breakfast and change of clothes everyone was ready for some fun in the snow.

"YAY lets go Tou-san , Kaa-san!~~"

"Hold on sweetie!"

"ne?"

Tori spinned around to look at her mother.

"What is it,kaa-san?"

Sakura pointed at her jacket zipper and boots.

"Look at you, we're going outside.! Your boots are on the wrong feet and your zipper isn't zipped!"

Tori Blushed in embarrassment `Do'h!`

while Sakura started dressing her daughter (the correct way)

Sasuke was still a bit sleepy and thinking to himself . He groaned. `There can't be that much snow..right?`

**WRONG**

Sasuke opened the curtains and his eyes were the size of plates!

"...."

"Tou-san?"

"..."

"Honey?" Sakura said in confusion

"soo...much.." Sasuke said in amazement

Tori finally got dressed and bolted toward her father and glomped him.

Sasuke finally got back to reality.

Sasuke looked over his shoulders where Tori was attached to.

"EH! See? Isn't it AWSOME?" Tori said with happiness

"Yeah.." Sasuke said in awe.

**After some sledding, caroling, and super snowball fort fights...**

.

.

.

.

"Tou-san! Kaa-san!"

"What is it Tori?"

"Lets make a snowman of the Hokage!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura. With a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Heh, this will be fun!" Sasuke said while he nudged her.

"Hahaha!! yeah, lets do it!" Sakura said while she had thumbs up!

Tori ran up to her parents and was jumping up and down in a cute way~

"AH! um..ehh.." Tori said while she was remembering something.

Sakura chuckled " Forgot something Tori?"

"Uh...."

.

.

.

.

.

DING!*

A little light bulb shone over Tori's head

"I REMEMBER NOW!!~~" Tori said while clapping her hand happily.

"We need a carrot, uh.. pebbles, and a big hat and scarf!"

Everyone ran into the house and grabbed all the things they needed!

**Later...**

"THERE! Allll DONE!~~" Tori said in pride

"it looks kawaii!~" Sakura said

"Yeahh." Sasuke said rather pleased.

After a brief silence, Tori spoke

"WAIT! There's something missing!"

Tori quikly ran toward the bushes and grabbed a few objects.

"hm? What's missing!" Sakura said confused while looking at the Hokage snowman.

"Looks good to me.." Sasuke said in his monotone voice

After grabbing some stuff Tori ran towards the snowman, and stopped right in front of it.

"A-ano.. Tousan, can you give me a lift please?" Tori cant reach the face of the snowman

"Sure." Sasuke picked her up and faced her in front of the Hokage Man.

*tck! Tck!..tick ! Tic!*

"There..NOW its done!~~"

Everyone looked at the IMPROVED Snowman and started laughing their heads off!

" HAHAHAHAHAH!!!" everyone was rolling in the snow clutching their stomachs in laughter!

"IT LOOKS LIKE NARUTO!" Sakura pointed at it while laughing.

"YAY UNCLE NARU!" Tori hugged the Hokage man!

" Hehe! It sure does look like the teme!" Sasuke said with a smirk.

The Hokageman had a wide hat (Kinda looks like the Hokage's hat), An orange scarf, Carrot for a nose, rocks for eys and mouth,

And little twigs for his whiskers.

**End**

**Hey thank you SO much for reading! **

**Please review and give me tips for writing better stories! I hope you liked it!~~**


End file.
